kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
World of If
is the second '''Kamen Rider Ryuki Edition' of S.I.C. Hero Saga, published in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine. It is an alternate telling that features Ouja Survive from Advent Calendar and also introduces . World of If ran from June to August 2005. ;World of If chapter titles # # # Synopsis Continuity and Placement *The story takes place after the day change in episode 34, which Shinji received the Survive Card from Shiro Kanzaki. **The story then serves as an alternative ending to the series. Plot In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, the remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. Now that Shinji is absorbed by Dark Shinji, who is using the Ryuga deck. Tiger shows up and tries to stop him, only for Ryuga to activate his Survive mode and easily defeat him. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero, shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs, saying Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity returned, shields her, reverting to human form and dying. Kagawa is shocked that there's "a Kamen Rider who would give up their life for someone". Yui says she has a favor to ask of him. Meanwhile, when Knight and Ouja are fighting, Ren's cellphone rings. The doctor says that Eri's condition is deteriorating fast, and heads off to the hospital, abandoning the fight and dropping his Survive card. With the Survive Shippu card in his hand, Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. In the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and joins forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it hits him, though, Odin activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. The mask completely crumbles away and Ren comes back to his senses. He looks down at his body and realizes what happened: after Eri died, he quit being a Kamen Rider while throwing away Knight's Advent Deck. While wandering at the streets, a man showed up and gave him an Advent Deck, turned him into his puppet. Angry at what happened, he yells Kanzaki's name as he appears, laughing in glee. Now that Odin is the victor of the Rider War, he can finally grant Yui a new life. Ren notices Alternative Zero, heads over and yanks out his deck, revealing "him" to be Yui. She says that she borrowed it from Kagawa to stop Shiro, and reaches out to him. But he has no body, and can't grasp her hand. Yui dies, as Shiro mourns her death.http://archive.foolz.us/m/thread/3684638 Characters Kamen Riders Others *Shiro Kanzaki References Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki